vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Avenger (Edmond Dantès)
|-|Servant= |-|The Count of Monte Cristo= Summary Avenger (アヴェンジャー, Avenjā) is one of the Servants of the Grand Orders. His true name is Edmond Dantès (エドモン・ダンテス, Edomon Dantesu), the Count of Monte Cristo (モンテ・クリスト伯, Monte Kurisuto-ha) and the King of the Cavern (巌窟王, Gankutsuō) made famous by Alexandre Dumas' novel. Originally living as a seaman, he was torn away from his love, Mercédès, and imprisoned in the hellish Château d'If under false charges. While others would go mad, he maintained his sanity due to his iron will, and befriended another prisoner, Abbe Faria. He managed to escape his prison, locating and obtaining the treasure on Monte Cristo island to become the richest man in the world, and learned of how Mercédès had been torn from him, and their love trampled. Infuriated and consumed by hate, he took on the false identity of the Count of Monte Cristo, and weaved a lengthy revenge plot to destroy all those who had betrayed him. Ultimately, he is reformed through his guilt and regret, and left with his mistress Haydée to live in peace. Despite his reformation, his legend as the world's greatest avenger remains, and so he is summoned as one. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, at least 7-A with Enfer Château d'If Name: Avenger, Edmond Dantès, the Count of Monte Cristo, the King of the Cavern Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Avenger-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, supernatural luck in collecting and maintaining wealth, Magecraft (Monte Cristo Mythologie has burned a Magic Crest and Circuits into his body and soul, allowing him to use magecraft), Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation (Can attack with a poisonous magical flame), Mind Manipulation (By activating Monte Cristo Mythologie, he releases all the pent up grudges around him, causing opponents to fight each other), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls with the black flames of Monte Christo Mythologie, and, like all Servants, can consume souls to replenish his magical energy), Illusion Creation (His identity is concealed, displaying a false class and parameters in its place), can escape even abstract prisons such as space and time with Enfer Château d'If, allowing him to seemingly appear in more than one place at a time, Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Poisons, Regeneration (Mid-Low; All Servants have regenerative capabilities) Attack Potency: At least City level (Comparable in strength to other Servants, such as Archer, fought against and defeated Roa as "Tarantella"), at least Mountain level with Enfer Château d'If (An A-rank Noble Phantasm that should be comparable to Hector's Durindana, which can pierce Berserker's God Hand). Ignores conventional durability with Monte Cristo Mythologie (A fire that can burn the soul, allowing it to permanently destroy Roa). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable in speed to other Servants, such as Saber, kept up with Roa, who utilized lightning in his attacks), Immeasurable with Enfer Château d'If (Allows him to escape and move outside of even abstract prisons such as time and space). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level, likely Mountain level (Has A-rank endurance, comparable to Heracles) Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and Edmond's iron will allows him to remain composed at all times and ignore all sensations of pain. Range: Extended melee range, Tens of Meters with magecraft and Monte Cristo Mythologie Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: As the renowned Count of Monte Cristo, Edmond is a master of subterfuge and revenge plots, having orchestrated the events that led to the downfall of those who ruined his life and trampled upon his marriage. His renown for his escape of the Château d'If has been sublimated in his ability to escape the confines of any prison, including space and time, allowing him to make leaps through time and space to execute devastating hit and run maneuvers before vanishing back to safety. Weaknesses: Edmond dislikes being Avenger and laments his existence as one who is always seeking revenge compared to the original who found peace in his love with Haydée. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Noble Phantasms Monte Cristo Mythologie.jpg|Monte Cristo Mythologie Enfer Château d'If.gif|Enfer Château d'If being used to its fullest extent Monte Cristo Mythologie: The King of the Cavern: Edmond Dantès' nature as the incarnation of vengeance, materialized as his body, and as a Noble Phantasm. It has burned a Magic Crest and Circuits into his body and soul, a power equal to that of the Age of Gods, that allows him to materialize his magical energy as poisonous flames that burn at the soul of his victims. It also renders him effectively immune to poisons and mental interference, and passively conceals his parameters and class, displaying false information instead. It is continuously active, but by releasing its true name, he can cause all the pent-up grudges around him to come up, causing opponents to fight amongst themselves as they're suddenly assailed by distrust. Enfer Château d'If (Hell Château d'If): Tyger, Tyger, Burning Bright: A Noble Phantasm from the iron will of Edmond Dantès, cultivated during his imprisonment within the Château d'If, and from the legend of his escape from the prison. It allows him to escape even abstract prisons such as time and space, and by applying these effects to his body, he can move at ridiculously high speeds, so fast that it appears that time has stopped and that there are more than one of him, all of which attack their opponent with the flames of their grudge. Attendre, Espérer: Wait, and Hope: Edmond Dantès' final Noble Phantasm, which allows him to come back from the brink of death, boosting all his parameters in the process. He can also use it to resuscitate others, giving them the same bonus. Class Skills Avenger: The signature class skill of Avengers, representing the existence of one who gathers the grudges and hate of others and takes it onto themselves. Avenger converts damage and malice turned on him into magical energy, increasing his strength as well. Oblivion Correction: An Avenger never forgets, attacking from beyond oblivion with greater strength than other Servants, increasing the power of their blows whenever they strike an opponent's weak points. Self-Replenishment (Mana): A skill that allows Avenger to replenish his magical energy over time. Personal Skills Determination of Steel: Edmond's sheer force of will allows him to completely ignore the feeling of pain and grants him the ability to endure the blistering speeds at which he travels. It combines the effects of the "Bravery" and "Calm and Collected" skills, granting further resistance to mental interference while allowing him to maintain his composure no matter what circumstances he finds himself in. Golden Rule: Throughout history and mythology, individuals destined to amass vast fortunes and treasure are identified as possessing Golden Rule. Due to becoming the richest man in the world during the events of his story from the treasure he found in the Château d'If, Edmond has an A-Rank in this skill, meaning that he will always have enough money to buy whatever he needs. Wisdom of Predicament: Edmond is a Heroic Spirit renowned for his incredible flight from an inescapable prison through his own luck and Faria's teachings. This manifests in his ability to use the Item Creation skill with B-Rank Proficiency, granting him the ability to produce magical devices to aid his escapes and aid him in combat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Antiheroes Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Hax Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Tier 7